


Something About Bad Girls

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The star student gets an F on a test, and so she asks her teacher to let her retake it.</p><p>She agrees, but she has to go to tutoring with one of her favorite students first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for RWBY Relationship Week V3, which uses a random generator to decide what pairing I'll write each day. Today is Glynder, which works out well because I actually ship this. (Or, uh... did.) High School AU with a lil bit of a twist suggested by Saraiguma, an author on here you should all check out.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down at the test, blinking down at the plethora of red ink that had been used to mark her answers.

  
  


A fifty-eight.

  
  


She closed her eyes and shook her head, opening them again as if it would miraculously change her grade.

  
  


But she was unsuccessful, the paper still reading fifty-eight at the top in bright red letters, written with the same slightly shaky script that Professor Sienna always had.

  
  


A fifty-eight?

  
  


Professor Sienna, she... she must have made some kind of mistake!

  
  


She was the Student Council President, the head of the yearbook _and_ prom committees, she had a perfect GPA, she had more extracurriculars than most people had _classes_.

  
  


She was Cinder _freaking_ Fall, and she simply _did not_ do fifty-eights.

  
  


Not on essays, not on normal papers, and _certainly_ not on tests.

  
  


/

  
  


The professor's eyes flicked across the paper as she bit the corner of her lip, and for a moment, Cinder thinks that she'd found some mistake in her grading, maybe she'd change it...

  
  


But then she just hands the paper back to her, shrugging. “I'm sorry, Miss Fall, but the grade is correct. I'd advise you to study a bit more for next time. But don't fret too much about it, the test doesn't count for too much of your grade, and calculus is a difficult subject for many student. Why, when I was just a young girl-”

  
  


“Can I retake the test, or make it up somehow?” She pleaded. “I'm in the running for valedictorian, I can't have a fifty-eight dragging me down!”

  
  


“Well...” The professor bit her lip again, and started tapping her pen on her desk. “I'll tell you what... One of my students has a perfect grade in this class, and I think she'd enjoy helping you. If you'll agree to meet with her every day this week for tutoring, I'll let you retake the test, and give you whatever grade you get. Does that sound fair?”

  
  


Cinder was already mentally reorganizing her schedule. “Oh, um, of course!”

  
  


Professor Sienna nodded. “I'll have her meet you in the library after school. Don't be late.”

  
/

  
  


Cinder pushed open the library door and stepped inside, taking a slow look around to try and spot her tutor.

  
  


The library was strangely busy for a Monday afternoon, every table occupied by three or four people...

  
  


Barring the ones in the corner closest to the window, which were normally always taken.

  
  


The cause was obvious.

  
  


Sitting alone, at her favorite table in the farthest corner, was some random delinquent.

  
  


Although... she wasn't just _any_ delinquent.

  
  


It was plain to see, even from across the room, that she was huge. Cinder's estimate put her at over six feet, easily able to tower over nearly anyone who chose to talk to her.

  
  


She had blonde hair that she could admit would have been beautiful... had she worn it properly, instead of keeping it in an undercut. She was wearing a far-too-tight white t-shirt under an open leather jacket that seemed to barely conceal muscular arms.

  
  


As she watched, the delinquent reached up to scratch behind her ear, the motion exposing a bit of her midriff... and flawless abs.

  
  


W-which violated dress code. The shirt, of course, was too short. She needed to talk to her about that.

  
  


She headed that way, her pace only quickening when the delinquent took out a small bag of tobacco.

  
  


She got there in time to watch her roll a cigarette, and slip it into a pack, before sticking it back in her pocket.

  
  


Cinder prepared herself to rant at the girl for using a perfectly good AP Calculus book to roll a cigarette on...

  
  


And then she took another look at said book, then at the delinquent.

  
  


She was eying her, looking slightly pale. Probably realizing she'd just showed the Student Council President that she had tobacco...

  
  


Cinder shook her head. “Are you the girl Professor Sienna sent?”

  
  


The delinquent nodded. “Glynda Goodwitch. Glad you could grace me with your presence, Madam President.” She touched the tip of her longest finger to the tip of her eyebrow, and Cinder rolled her eyes.

  
  


“Hm. Professor Sienna said-”

  
  


Glynda rolled her eyes. “Yeah, look, I don't care what Hazel said. If you need my help, hurry up and get your book out so we can get this done. I've got better places to be.”

  
  


Cinder snorted. “Well, I suppose she was wrong, you don't seem happy to help at all.”

  
  


Glynda paled slightly, and she blinked. “The pr- Hazel told you? That, er, I mean...” She shook her head. “She told you I'd want to help? Why?”

  
  


Cinder shrugged. “Well, clearly she was wrong... though you won't be free of me that easily. I fully intend to slog through the full week of these sessions and retake my test.”

  
  


Glynda actually grinned at that, and Cinder can't help but blink in confusion. “Determined, huh...” She chuckled. “Hey, how about we ditch this place, go study somewhere we can get burgers. I'm buying?”

  
  


Cinder stared at her for a moment, surprised at the sudden shift. “I... suppose... as long as it's in walking distance, because my car's being worked on. And I'll have to tell my father to pick me up from there...”

  
  


Glynda shook her head as she stood, easily dwarfing her and disproving her original estimate by several inches. “I'll just drive you. Here.”

  
  


She shrugged off her jacket and handed it over, grinning at the obvious confusion on the smaller girl's face. “You're gonna want something to block the wind, especially if it's your first time on a motorcycle.”

  
  


“I... um... okay.” Cinder managed, too distracted by disturbingly interesting things that were now at eye-level to formulate a proper response.

  
  


Glynda grinned down at her, and she felt her face grow warm. “Aren't you gonna say something about my shirt? Pretty sure it violates dress code.”

  
  


“It's... nice.” Was the only response, and Glynda's grin widened as she took her hand.

  
  


“Alright, Miss President, time to go.”

  
  


Her hand was surprisingly soft and warm, and Cinder finds herself running a thumb across her palm... which only serves to make Glynda chuckle.

  
  


_'Well...'_ She thinks as she's led out the building. _'That could have gone worse.'_


End file.
